Only You
by alibalix
Summary: Ariana never expected to crash on an island with a lot of boys. And quite a few of them are attractive she has to admit to herself. She finds Jack arrogant, mean and controlling. But there's something inside her that draw her to him. And she has no idea what she's getting into.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing except OC**

"Do you think she's alright?"

"We should get her name when she wakes up.."

"Maybe her legs are broken. Let me just check.."

"Jack, stop it!"

"What?!"

"Don't be a perv!"

"Oh, Ralph. It's in my nature"

"You guys shut up! I think she's waking up"

I groaned as I opened my eyes. A really bright light shone in my eyes so I shut them again. I opened them again slowly and my vision cleared up. I got the fright of my life when I saw about a dozen boys gathered around me.

"Huh?" I muttered, extremely confused.

"Err, hello ma'am. Y-you see we-" a chubby boy with glasses spoke.

"Shut up, Fatty. She doesn't want to talk to you! Hi there, gorgeous, what's your name?" a very attractive boy with rusty coloured hair and dark eyes smirked at me. I frowned.

"Jack, leave her alone. You're creeping her out!" an also very attractive boy with blonde hair told him off. 'Jack' rolled his eyes but backed off.

"Hi, sorry about him. Can you tell us your name?" the blonde boy asked me with a warm smile on his face.

"Um, Ariana" I replied, struggling to remember.

"That's a really nice name, Ariana. How old are you?" the blonde boy asked like I was a child.

"17" I replied, moving to sit up. All of the boys moved back to give me space.

"Right, well, my name is Ralph and I'm 18. This is Simon, he's 17 like yourself. Same with Roger here, he's 17. This is-"  
Ralph was interrupted by Jack, Roger, a pair of twins and some young children.

"Piggy! Piggy! His name is Piggy! Oink!" they all yelled and laughed. 'Piggy' sighed and shook his head, looking upset. I felt immediate sorrow and sympathy for him.

"Everyone shut up!" Ralph shouted. The noise slowly calmed down.

"Anyway, this is.. Piggy and he's 18. These two are Sam and Eric" Ralph continued.

"Eric" one boy said.

"Sam" the other boy said.

"They're both 18" Ralph added.

I nodded and smiled awkwardly at them. I listened as Ralph pointed and told me names of the young children who stood around us in a big circle. They looked scared out of their wits.

"And this idiot here is Jack. He's 18" Ralph finished. He leaned in and whispered in my ear.

"You wouldn't think he was 18"

I chuckled. Jack looked annoyed.

"What did you say, dickhead?" Jack snapped, shoving Ralph away from me. Ralph smirked and simply shrugged. Jack glared at him as we all moved on.

"Well, it's nice to meet you all" I looked around and knew I was never going to remember their names. Ralph, Piggy and Jack would be easy though. They've made themselves noticeable.

"Anyway, where exactly are we?" I asked, looking around. We seemed to be on a beach.

"The plane crashed here!" Piggy exclaimed, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose with a chubby finger. Jack rolled his eyes.

"Basically something went wrong with the plane and the plane crashed in this shitty place" Jack told me, looking around. I nodded, cringing at his foul language.

"We don't know how long we'll be here so we should decide on a leader - someone to set out some rules and make sure we get rescued" Ralph spoke. All the other boys murmured in agreement. I nodded.

"Well, that sounds like a role I'd be perfect for. Raise your hand if you want me to be the leader" Jack stood up and smugly announced. A group of boys hesitantly raised their hand. Jack cocked an eyebrow.

"All in favour for me as leader raise your hand" Ralph spoke. Every hand except Jack, Ralph, me and the group who voted for Jack went up. However, I slowly raised my hand.

It was clear that Ralph won the vote. Jack scowled at us all and sat down beside Roger.

"Right, um, I think we should light a fire. A signal fire. So someone can see it and rescue us" Ralph stated. We all agreed.

"We need firewood first of all" Ralph muttered. He looked at us all.

"Me, Jack, Piggy and Simon will look for some firewood. The rest of you, stay here" Ralph ordered. Jack groaned.

"Why does Fatty have to come with us?" Jack complained, standing up and also earning a glare from Piggy.

"Jack, come on" Ralph sighed before walking away with Simon and Piggy. Jack glared at Ralph before looking at me. He smirked and winked at me before rushing to join Ralph, Piggy and Simon. I felt heat rush to my cheeks so I looked down.

Oh dear Lord.


	2. Chapter 2 - Firewood

**I own nothing except OC**

"Ariana?" Peter spoke, looking up at me. I looked back at him.

"Yeah?"

"It's getting really dark" Peter replied, fright flashing through his eyes. I pulled him close to me.

"I know. It's okay because Ralph, Simon, Piggy and Jack will be here any second now" I told him, giving him a reassuring smile. He simply nodded and looked back at the ocean. I turned my head to see three slim figures and one chubby figure walking towards us with pointy sticks in their arms.

"See, they're back" I told Peter who looked up to where I was pointing. A smole grew on his lips as he stood up and ran over to them with the other boys. I chuckled before standing up to join everyone else.

"We got some wood" Jack said before dropping his on the ground. Piggy, Simon and Ralph dropped theirs too.

"We'll build the fire tomorrow. I doubt any ships or planes will go by tonight. It's too late. We're all tired and hungry so we should just get some sleep and we'll figure out what we're doing tomorrow" Ralph spoke. We all nodded and lay down around the firewood.

I brought my knees up to my chest and hugged them tight. I shut my eyes and tried to ignore the grainy sand that was piercing into my cheek. I sighed softly and tried to emerge into the darkness.

I slowly opened my heavy eyelids to see sand. I sat up and stretched my arms out. I looked around to see lots of boys sleeping soundly around me. Memories of yesterday cam flooding back. I sighed and stood up. I noticed that Ralph and Piggy were gone; I wonder where they went.

My eyes landed on a sleeping Jack. He was curled into a little ball and his face was peaceful. His eyelashes rested just above the top of his cheekbones and his body was slowly moving up and down. He looked so cute.

No, snap out of it Ari. You're stuck on an island with a lot of boys who you didn't know. You shouldn't be checking any of them out and thinking they're cute. I shook my head and walked over to the sea. I walked in slowly, letting the water rush only to my ankles. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the peaceful atmosphere. I let drops of saltwater splash on my face as I relaxed.

As long as I kept an open mind about everything, maybe things wouldn't be so bad on this island. But I do hope we get rescued soon.

I really do hope.

**pleeeeeeease review? I'll update faster and it would mean the world to me!**

**thank ya x**


End file.
